Who's The Right One?
by gilmoregirlsjunkieforever
Summary: Starts at Love, Daisies and Troubadours/ Sadie, Sadie. Luke shows up on Lorelai's doorstep after Rachel leaves to confess his feelings to Lorelai...then Max comes. It's a L/L piece for sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ASP created it all. I'm just using the characters for my own scenarios.**

**So here is the second fic from the poll for Love, Daisies and Troubadours/ Sadie, Sadie. Dialogue used from Love, Daisies and Troubadours and Sadie, Sadie. Words in italics are dialogue from the show.**

Chapter 1: Who's The Right One

Rachel had just told him she was leaving. Not for another guy, but for a woman. A woman Luke has been pining for. As she was leaving, she told him not to wait too long to tell her. And Luke was going to do just as Rachel had told him. Realizing his tool box was still over her house, he knew he had a reason to unexpectedly show up. His mind was made up. Tonight, Lorelai Gilmore would know his true feelings for her. He exited the diner and walked off in the direction of the Gilmore residence.

He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. The words he wanted to say had formed in his head on the walk over. _Start off casually_ he told himself. Lorelai answered the door dressed up.

_"Oh, hi," Lorelai answered the door out of breath._

_"Hey. You're all dressed up."_

_"Oh, I'm going out."_

_"Oh. Sorry. I um...forgot my tool box, so I thought I'd just come pick it up."_

_"Oh, yeah. It's right over here," she pointed in the direction near the closet. "Rory and I couldn't lift it or we would've brought it and then we got used to having it here that we named it Bert and would say 'goodnight, Bert' and he would say 'goodnight, girls'. We spend too much time home alone."_

_"Well, thanks for taking care of him."_

_"Our pleasure."_

_He put the tool box down on the table in the foyer. "So, Rachel left."_

_"What?"_

_"Last night, she left. For good." He knew he was lying when he said she left last night when, in fact, it had just been earlier that night._

_"Oh no, Luke. I'm so sorry. What happened?"_

_"It's hard to explain."_

_"I can't believe it. I really thought she was in it for the long haul this time."_

_"Yeah, well she had her reasons." Well, reason. And a damn good one._

_"Really, what?"_

Luke answered, "We need to talk. I think sooner rather than later is better."

Before she could reply, they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Max had shown up, ready to take Lorelai out. Lorelai greeted him with a kiss as Luke just watched. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but it needed to be done. Lorelai introduced the two men and they had an exchange of words. Mostly showing how they are the better one for Lorelai.

"Okay, well...Luke needed to talk to me, it seems kind of important and urgent...so we'll just be right outside. Wait for me in the living room?" She asked Max.

Reluctant to let her go, he agreed by a nod of his head.

Luke and Lorelai walked outside and to the bottom of the steps so to not be overheard by an eavesdropping Max.

"Luke, what's going on? Why did Rachel leave?"

"Because of you. That's what's going on."

"What?"

"She noticed how I act around you. She thought there was something between us-you and me. I told her we were just friends. I lied to her and I don't know why. Rachel saw right through it. For five years, Lorelai. Five years I have never stopped thinking about what it would be like if we were together. You have Max...I just needed to get my feelings out there. So the town isn't wrong, I do have those type of feelings for you...I'm not so sure how you feel about it. But you're all dressed up, so I guess I'll let you get on with the evening. Just know that...whatever happens, I really am always going to be here, more than just your coffee provider. You're my best friend, Lorelai. And one day...maybe it will be something more." Not waiting for a response, Luke turned and left, leaving a speechless Lorelai behind.

To herself, she whispered, "What the hell was that?" Still shocked by Luke's revelation, Lorelai walked back in the house in a daze where Max was waiting for her.

_"So, are we going?"_ Max asked, seeming a little annoyed with the diner man's presence.

_"Uh...yeah..."_ Lorelai answered still in her daze. _"I'll get my purse."_

Max followed her to the living room. _"So, not to be blunt, but is that over?"_

_"Is what over?"_

_"Whatever was going on that I just walked in on."_

At a loss for words, Lorelai hesitated before answering. _"Oh, Max come on...that's Luke."_

_"I kind of picked something up there."_

_"Okay, well...drop it back on the ground and kick it under the couch because there is no there there."_

_"Hey, it's okay. We were apart for quite a while. I never assumed you joined a convent."_

_"Max..."_

_"I mean it's not like I didn't date while we were apart."_

_"You dated?"_

_"A little."_

_"A little person?"_

_"No. I dated a little."_

_"Okay, well...I didn't expect you to join a man-vent or whatever the male equivalent of that is called. Who did you date?"_

_"A monastery."_

_"You dated a monastery?"_

_"No, a monastery is the male equivalent of a convent."_

_"Thank you, Mr. Medina...I'll make a note for the quiz on Friday."_

_"I didn't know if I would ever see you again."_

_"Don't. I get it. Yes, we were apart. And I uh didn't exactly remain inactive."_

_"So you did date Luke."_

_"No, I did not date Luke!" Lorelai said getting frustrated with the turn of event._

_"Well, you can tell me."_

_"I did not date Luke!"_

_"There was a vibe."_

Lorelai sighed. _"There was no vibe! What is with the questioning? You won't tell me who you dated."_

_"There's no one you know."_

_"Okay. Well, did you date like casually nothing type dating or get down soul train kind of dating?"_

_"I wouldn't phrase it that way but to be honest, it was the latter."_

_"Good! Okay, well I like your honesty. Good...you could have lied and left that part out to spare my feelings, which would have been unnecessary, so thank you...that's good. I slept with Rory's dad."_

_"Let's change the subject."_

_"...on my parents' balcony."_

_"I want to change the subject."_

_"Okay! Well, you started it!"_

_"I did not mean for this to become a whom slept with whom contest."_

_"Well, how'd it get that way?"_

_"I don't know." Max sighed. "Why do we do this? Why do we let it weird between us just when it's getting good again?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"I don't like it."_

_"I don't either."_

_"I'm sick of it!"_

_"Well so am I!"_

_"We can't keep getting this close just to let something completely derail us again. And frankly, there is only one thing I can think of that could solve it-"_

_"Break up." Max sighed. "well, I'm not interested in a murder-suicide kind of thing."_

_"We should get married,"_ he finished.

And for the second time that night, Lorelai was left speechless. However, this time words came out soon. _"Give me a clue as to whether you're kidding or not."_

_"I am not kidding."_

_"Good clue."_

_"What do you say?"_

Lorelai looked at Max. "A person doesn't propose just to get out of an argument," she began before explaining how a proposal should go. She saw Max begin to protest and quickly held her hand up. "Maybe we shouldn't go out tonight. Talk to each other tomorrow after we've calmed down. Okay?"

"Fine."

"Come on, don't be mad! I'm trying to stop something that shouldn't be blurted out in the middle of a fight. Can you honestly say that the way you just proposed is how you expected to ask me?" Lorelai asked giving him a pointed look.

"No. Maybe you're right. We'll talk tomorrow?"

"We'll talk tomorrow."

Once Max Left, Lorelai plopped down on the couch and didn't notice Rory walk out of her room.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

Lorelai groaned. "You heard everything didn't you?"

"Plus Luke's confession. And I hate to say it right now, but...I told you so."

"Gloat all you want. Because you were right," Lorelai gave in defeated.

Lorelai and Rory talked for sometime before Lorelai decided to call it a night. Though once she was in her bedroom, her thoughts prevented sleep from coming. She thought about what Luke had said and how both he and Max acted towards Lorelai; about how Max planned to end the argument. That's no way to end an argument both Lorelai and Rory agreed on that.

* * *

Lorelai laid there all night wondering what she would do if Max did propose again now that she had admitted her feelings for Luke to Rory during interrogation hour downstairs.

* * *

The next morning, Lorelai woke up from the very little hours of sleep she managed to get by the ring of the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Where are you? There is a problem with a delivery and the man will only accept your signature. He delivered weeds," an annoyed Michel replied._

"Fine, fine. I'll be there soon."

Lorelai made it to the Inn and something clicked when she read the order formed Kirk made her sign. She walked into the lobby and saw a thousand yellow daisies. Lorelai closed her eyes and sighed with a heavy intake of breath. She was beyond annoyed at this point. Lorelai pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number of the person behind the flowers.

_"Hello?"_

"You had a thousand yellow daisies delivered to the Inn?"

_"You said a proposal had to include a thousand yellow daisies. I love you Lorelai Gilmore and I want to marry you. I don't want an answer yet; take your time."_

All day the flowers were on her mind after she paid Kirk two hundred dollars to take them all back. Her mind never made up its mind last night on what to do if he asked her again. When night came, Lorelai rushed to the diner after telling Rory to meet her there at seven. She had managed to keep the news from Luke for the time being. She had to really think it all through before she made any decisions...and Lorelai asked Rory for help with pro-con lists.

The results were tied making her decision that much harder.

"Okay. I'm going to think it through tonight. I need an answer by tomorrow."

"But Max told you to take your time."

"Yes, but it's only a matter of time before Luke finds out and I would like him to find out from me not the gossip mill."

* * *

Lorelai and Rory strolled through town the next morning, Lorelai begging Rory to stop talking about her impending answer to a life changing question. On their way to the diner, Patty caught up to them and asked Lorelai when she was going to tell Luke about it. That was a question she was still asking herself. Until Rory begged her to go tell him.

_"Hey," Lorelai greeted, her nerves evident...or so she thought._

_"Fresh coffee will be ready in a minute, if you want to roll up a dollar bill and go nuts."_

_"No thanks. I can wait."_

_"The hell is going on with them?"_

_"Uh...I don't know," she replied trying to come off innocent._

_"People. The whole town should be medicated and put in a rec room. Ping pong table and hand puppets." _Luke ranted then noticed the look on Lorelai's face. She was right, her nerves were clear_. "What?"_

_"Nothing. I...well... I have something to tell you...I have something to share with you actually."_

_"Share with me?"_

_"Yes, because when exciting things happen in your life you want to share them with the people in your life who will find it exciting, which I think you will."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Well...it's very..."_

_"Exciting? I already heard about it; prepared to jump up and down if necessary."_

_"Okay then. Uh...here it is...um...Max has asked me to marry him."_

_"Yeah...I figured," he played it off cool though she could hear the jealousy in his voice._

_"You did?"_

_"Oh, it was obvious. You two have been getting kind of close, he was around a lot...and last night with the some life changing thing...I put two and two together and figured it out."_

_"Oh."_

_"Congratulations by the way."_

She had already knew what her answer was going to be, but was curious on Luke's level of jealousy so she played along. _"Thank you."_

_"Set a date?"_

_"Oh, no...I haven't even answered him yet."_

_"You're going to say yes."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Well, you're making a big deal out of telling me that he proposed." _

_"Oh...so now you know."_

_"Now I know." After a moment, "Where are you gonna live?"_

_"What?"_

_"Here? Hartford?"_

_"Here. I don't know. We haven't talked about it." _

_"Hartford's probably better. Closer to Rory's school."_

_"Oh...yeah I guess."_

_"Of course it is a little far from the inn."_

_"Uh yeah."_

_"But who knows how long you'll work after you're married."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Oh but you probably already talked about that, right?"_

_"Uh...no. But I do think he and my father have agreed on how many goats I'm worth."_

_"Hey, I'm just talking here. But it's great, really. You gonna have more kids?"_

_"Hey! Personal."_

_"I mean he wants kids right?"_

_"In the world? Yes. He wants kids."_

_"You haven't talked about that either?"_

_"Okay, you know what we have and have not talked about is none of your business."_

_"Joint checking accounts? You do know his last name, don't you."_

_"I want my popsicle back."_

_"Fine it's your business."_

_"Yes, it is, my business."_

After his rant about coupons drawers and cans, Lorelai and to stop him and smirked at how jealous Luke was. "Um...I'm going to say no. If you want me to be honest."

"Why?"

"Because Rachel left for a good reason. I just know how to hide my jealousy a little better than you."

"That whole time...that whole rant you knew what your answer was?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to see how jealous you really were. Now, tell me what you meant by your words the other night."

Luke smiled knowing he was going to get Lorelai now and he planned to keep her. "Exactly what I said."

"Good. Now, I am late for work. Nobody knows my answer yet, not even Rory so please don't act weird or anything...act jealous if people mention it."

"Since when do I hold conversations with the town mental patients?"

"If you hear anything don't smile knowing what my answer is. I'm going to tell him tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Chapter 2: Her Decision

After leaving the diner that morning, Lorelai found her way to the kitchen of the Independence Inn. Looking around for Sookie, she found her near the counter.

"Sookie?"

"Hey, Lorelai!"

"Hey. So I've got some news for you..."

_"What's that?"_

_"Max proposed."_

_"Oh my god! This is amazing! Oh my god! I'm shaking," Sookie said excitedly. "Max is a wonderful man. It was Max, right?"_

_"Yes, it was Max."_

_"I knew it. I knew you'd get engaged. You're going to be a Sadie."_

_"A what?"_

_"A Sadie! Sadie, Sadie. Married lady," _Sookie sang. Lorelai stood there in shock not sure how to break it to her friend that she wasn't engaged. _"Who's catering?"_

"Sookie..." Lorelai tried to stop when her friend went about making the menu. Lorelai pulled the pen from her friend's hand when she began writing. "Sookie," Lorelai said a tad bit more forcefully.

"What? Why don't you look excited? I'm more excited than you!"

"Because I'm not getting married," Lorelai broke it to her gently. "I said no."

"Why would you say no? He's a great man!"

"Because there's someone else."

"You had another man on the side?"

"No." Then Lorelai went into telling the events of the night he first proposed and this morning's conversation with Luke.

"It's Luke?"

"Yes, it's Luke."

"That's better news than saying you're engaged! What have we all told you? I told you it was right there."

"I know. God, you sound like Rory. I guess I needed to hear it from him before I could admit it myself. It's hard to explain but all I know is that I'm pretty sure Luke and I are about to start dating," Lorelai finished with a smile.

"You look so happy!"

"I hope so. Believe me, Sookie. His words kept popping up in my mind especially after those daisies Max sent here. He only did that because I said that's how it was supposed to be. At least Luke would do things his own way. Like when I order something festive that one Christmas when my dad was taken to the hospital. He could have just given me anything he had without being creative but he went in the back and brought out a Santa burger. Then he put aside his hatred of hospitals for me. Everyone was right. It was right there in front of my face for years. I could have been with him for years already if I would have opened my damn eyes."

"But you're with him now, that's what matters."

"This is true. I should get to work before Michel comes back here."

* * *

Friday night dinner was beginning as the two younger Gilmore girls stood at the door of the Gilmore mansion. Once led inside by a very giddy Emily, they were given the news, which the two had already known, of Rory's top three percent placement. Lorelai tried to act as she normally would but that morning kept gnawing at her and how she would have to tell Rory that school was about to be a lot more awkward. As the family got up to retreat to the dining room, Lorelai made an excuse to call the inn.

In actuality, she was calling Max. It was a phone call she really did not want to make, but knew she had to.

_"Hello."_

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Hey..."

_"Lorelai?"_

"Yeah...it's me," her voice sounded distant, something that worried Max. "I'm sorry."

_"Sorry?"_

"Max, I can't. I can't marry you. It doesn't feel right. Plus, your Rory's teacher. She would be living with her stepfather who just so happens to be her teacher. I just don't like the way it feels. I'm full of uncertainy...maybe we never should have gotten back together. I'm sorry, Max. I'll um...I guess when something with Rory or Chilton occurs see you." Without hearing his answer to anything she had just said, she shut her phone and returned to the dinner table. As she could have guessed, the conversation was still on the Chilton's top three percent.

Rory looked up from her plate to see her mother standing in the doorway. She could tell something was wrong and she looked at her mother whose lips were trembling as she shook her head. Rory got up from her seat and ran over to her mother. What Rory didn't know was that her mother was wanting to cry for her daughter who would be put through so much more in school now.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later."

With the elder Gilmores still out of the loop, dinner was over and the girls were heading back to Stars Hollow.

"So Luke is the reason you said no?"

"Yes. What he said that night really stuck. Plus how weird would it be for you to live with your teacher. You'd never get a break of him. I just feel bad that school is probably about to get a lot more awkward than it was before."

"It's okay. I can deal. I'm a big girl. And I just want you to be happy.

"Thanks for being the best kid around. Any other kid probably would have thrown a fit knowing school was going to be weird from now on. I think I'm going to head to the diner, see Luke. You'll be fine if I drop you off at home?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Lorelai arrived at the diner and saw Luke inside going over his closing routines. The door was locked so she knocked. Seeing it was Lorelai, Luke let her in.

Lorelai just walked over to him and framed his face in her hands and kissed him. Luke's hands found residence on Lorelai's waist as her arms wrapped around his neck. The two stayed that way, their lips connected until oxygen was running low.

Breathless, Lorelai looked at Luke, whose face was just centimeters away from hers, "I told him tonight. I told him I couldn't do it. That it didn't feel right."

Luke stood there still holding her by the hips with a smile on his face. He had waited all day to hear from her to find out if she told him. "Isn't going to be weird for Rory at school now?"

"Rory knows and told me that she could handle whatever came at her. I think just as long as he doesn't find out one of the main reasons I said no, he won't be an asshole and purposely give her the wrong grade. Besides, I kind of think she likes it better this way. Now she won't have to live with her English teacher or have him around twenty-four seven."

"Good decision you made then."

"One of the best," Lorelai said before he brought his lips to hers again. "And I can definitely get used to that."

"So can I."

"We need Rachel's new address so I can send her a thank you card," Lorelai said. "She really helped me out by leaving. So...is that why you had a problem with us hanging out all the time?"

"Yes. That and I could sense your jealousy."

"How so?"

"Coffee makers? Hiding in the closet?"

Lorelai's cheeks blushed. "Okay, I was caught off guard. And I was in a crabby mood. She just added to it by coming here unannounced. She was so sure you were going to let her stay with you and I was prepared to laugh my ass off if you said no."

"Well, you were with Max when she came."

"No I wasn't. We were broken up. Max and I got back together the night Rory and Dean broke up. That's why she ran away to my parents' house; because I didn't tell her that I was starting up with Max again."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't want to throw it in her face, you know. Like a 'hey, I got my boyfriend back but ha-ha you lost yours' type of thing."

"Okay," Luke said dragging the word out.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "You would need to be a girl to figure it out." Lorelai gave him one more kiss. "Now, I'm going home to be with Rory and I will see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

"And lose the smug look on your face by then or everyone will know something is up with you. Especially when word gets around that I said no."

"I don't have a smug look," Luke defended.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and smiled. "If Max was here right now, you'd be rubbing it in his face that I picked you."

Luke shrugged and offered a smile. "So what?"

Lorelai let a smile laugh escape her mouth. "I'll see you tomorrow Burger Boy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Chapter 3:

"Rory? Are you still up?" Lorelai called into the house as she opened the front door.

"Living room," Rory replied. Lorelai, still having the smile on her face from leaving the diner, joined Rory on the couch. Rory eyed her mother suspiciously. "Did you do something slutty?"

Lorelai looked at her daughter in mock-disappointment. "No. It was just a few kisses after I told him I told Max no."

"But didn't Luke know since this morning that you were going to say no?"

"He did, but I think he was expecting me to hold off on telling Max. Now that I think about it I probably should have made him wait longer. He's so cute when he's jealous," Lorelai gushed.

Rory rolled her eyes and made a gagging noise. "You're horrible. This poor man goes and tells you his feelings and you think you should make him hold out longer to know if you really declined a proposal or not...just because he's cute when he's jealous?"

"...Maybe," Lorelai replied.

"He didn't make you hold out when Rachel left. He came and told you right away," Rory pointed out.

"That's different. I didn't show up at the diner declaring my feelings for him right before a proposal."

"Oh, well then," Rory said sarcastically.

After a moment of silence, Lorelai spoke up. "Do you think I was jealous of Rachel?"

"Yes," Rory said without hesitation.

"Luke could tell. I told him I knew how to hide my jealousy better than him but he said he could still see that I was jealous of her. He mentioned my little 'new coffee makers in each room' and 'I'm going to go hide in a closet' statement."

"Everyone could see. Just like everyone can see when he's jealous of whoever you're with."

* * *

Next door to the Gilmore house, Babette was on the phone with Patty. "I'm telling you Patty she said no! Me and Morey were taking a walk around town and saw them makin' out in the diner!"

"Are you sure, Babette? Lorelai seemed serious with Max."

"I'm sure, Patty. It was clearly Lorelai. She was dressed like she is after those dinners with her parents and in the middle of the diner he's lets her into the diner and the net thing you know she's holding his face and starts to kiss 'em! Then they were talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying but then they kissed again! I'm telling you, Luke and Lorelai finally got their act together."

"Well it's about time. Let's be sure. Meet me at the diner in the morning. Lorelai and Rory's normal time. We'll see how they act toward each other. I can't believe she said no to Max. Such a fine man."

"Let's be honest, Patty. No one really wanted her to marry him. We all want her and Luke to get together; we were just being supportive and happy for her when everyone heard of the proposal."

"Let's hope this is true."

* * *

The next morning, Lorelai and Rory were walking toward the diner and Rory kept hitting Lorelai. "Stop smiling so much! People are going to know something is up."

Lorelai pouted at her daughter. "I'm happy to see him."

"I can tell. As well as everyone who has noticed your Cheshire cat smile."

With the end of her statement, they ended up in front of the diner. If it was possible, Lorelai's smile grew wider. Rory shook her head and rolled her eyes but was happy to see her mother this excited and happy for the first time in a while. They entered and upon hearing the bells jingle, Luke looked up. Their eyes locked together and both smiled.

Patty and Babette were watching over the exchange. "I told 'ya, Patty!"

"It's about damn time."

Rory heard the exchange between the neighbors and stifled her laughs as she nudged Lorelai and nodded her head toward the gossips who were now making their way out of the diner. Lorelai and Rory looked on in amusement when the two women ran down the street to no doubt spread the news like wildfire.

* * *

After a disastrous Friday night dinner, Lorelai couldn't wait for Saturday evening; the night of her and Luke's first date.

Luke would be picking her up at seven, well seven fifteen. It was now six in the evening and Lorelai was having a major fashion meltdown.

"Rory!"

From the living room, Rory heard her name being called and ran up the steps. "Did the closet finally explode? Every article of clothing from that closet is thrown all over the place!"

"I need help with my outfit for tonight. He won't tell me where we're going so I have no idea what to wear. It has to be casual along with formal since I have no clue where the hell we're going!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. We'll figure it out." Rory sorted through the piles of clothing and came out with some choices. "Here, you can wear this red shirt with these dressy jeans. The shirt can be both casual and formal...I mean you do wear it to work for some weddings you do. And for shoes I would say those white wedges you have in the back of the closet."

"My own kid knows my closet better than me," Lorelai mumbled. As she was putting on the finishing touches of her outfit, the door bell rang. "That's probably Luke. Can you go answer it, tell him I'll be down in a minute."

* * *

Rory opened the door that revealed Luke. She was shocked, but hid it well, at seeing his appearance. There was no flannel, no baseball cap. He was in a blue casual sweater and somewhat dressy pants. "Well, someone knows how to clean up," Rory joked.

"Just like your mother," Luke grumbled.

"Thanks. I work hard at it. She'll be down in a minute. Mom was having a fashion crisis and I needed to help her so it took five minutes off of the getting ready process."

As Rory finished, the two heard Lorelai walking down the stairs. Lorelai looked at Luke and smiled. "Someone knows how to clean up."

"Jeez. The two of you are exactly alike."

"Well, we try to work our best at it. You ready?"

"Let's go."

**A/N: Just a quick update that I believe is bad quality. I haven't had the chance to write much as I was under stress getting through a tough time with my family. But all is well again and I am back to writing. I will try to update my other stories by Sunday. I'm making no promises though because I have advance placement literature work to do that I'm behind in since my family emergency. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Chapter 4

All way on the drive to the restaurant Lorelai begged Luke to tell her where they were going. The only answer Luke gave her was 'you'll see soon enough'. Finally after what felt like an hour to Lorelai, Luke pulled the truck into a parking lot.

"I thought you said we were going to dinner?"

"We are. This is the back parking lot. Come on." Luke escorted Lorelai to the front entrance as well as their booth. Soon, the owners showed up and gave Luke grief about just walking to the booth. After pleasantires were given, the owners, who were introduced as Buddy and Maisy, left to go prepare the order Luke and Lorelai never place.

"Uh, Luke...we didn't even order."

"Don't worry about it. You never get what you order anyway."

"This is so much nicer than other..." Lorelai trailed off realizing she shouldn't talk about previous relationships on a first date.

"Other dates? I already know your history, Lorelai. You can mention anything you want."

"Then, yeah...other dates. You know Max would always make the reservations under my name. Apparently when people hear the last name Gilmore you get the best priveleges."

"Well I will never do that."

A comfortable silence took over as Lorelai asked Luke when they met. Luke went on and told Lorelai about their very first encounter and showed her the horoscope to go along with it. Inwardly, Lorelai wasn't shocked. Leave it to Luke to remember everything about the day some woman came in and annoyed the hell out of him. But on the outside, she acted pleasantly surprised.

* * *

The night ended on a note that Lorelai never expected.

She woke up tangled in Luke's bed sheets, her head supported by his pillows. She then took note on their nakedness. And the time on the clock. The alarm clock read nine fifteen on it. Rory was going to kill her.

Lorelai reached for her cell phone to call Rory and attempt to explain her absence. Before dialing, she listened to the voicemail.

_It's Rory. I figured that you're not coming home tonight considering it is past mid-night. Come home whenever you're ready. We'll be having a talk about missing your curfew young lady. _

Lorelai flopped back down and woke Luke in the process. "Oh good, you're up. I need coffee."

"I don't keep it up here."

Lorelai sighed as she pulled herself back up. Putting on Luke's flannel and nothing else, Lorelai made her way down to the diner.

And gave the whole town a floor show. Gypsy's amused expression, Patty and Babette in the far right corner with their jaws hanging open. Kirk at the counter looking clueless...and outside coming into the diner was Rory. Before Lorelai could run back up, the bells rang out announcing Rory's arrival. Mother and daughter looked at each other. Rory was amused by the whole situation while Lorelai was down right embarrassed.

Running back upstairs, Lorelai informed Luke on what happened. He laughed until Lorelai got to Rory's arrival.

"She knows?"

"She either knows that we slept together or thinks that her Mommy likes strutting around public places in nothing but Luke's flannel! Of course she knows."

The day was a real treat from there. Not only did Lorelai not have the chance to go to the diner again, but she dealt with Sookie's questioning when she arrived in the kitchen, Michel's complaints on working...and oh yeah, Rory's non-stop mocking. Lorelai had to find a way to stop that last one.

But to top it all off was the phone call from Emily. Of course it was the usual complaint from Lorelai's behavior at dinner the previous Friday. Lorelai just wasn't in the mood to deal with any of it at all. She finally had to take the rest of the day off. At first the sound at going home and sleeping sounded good but then she remembered Rory would be there. So she settled for Luke's apartment since he'd be working.

* * *

Hours later, Lorelai woke up in Luke's apartment and listened to the messages on her phone. Two from Sookie, three from Emily and one from Rory. Rory's message is what made Lorelai's day a little better. She apologized for the mocking and asked to meet up at six at Luke's for dinner. Lorelai took note that it was quarter to six, so instead of waiting around, she went down to the diner to snatch a table.

Rory walked in minutes later and smiled at her mother. "I see you got my message."

"I did."

"Sorry for the mocking. It's just...seeing you down here like that along with the full diner..."

"You know I could always give you the details of what caused me to be dressed like that."

"Sorry. You know about all the grief I gave you today. I called the inn to apologize but Michel said you left."

"Ah, yes. Michel. One of the many reasons I left. Sookie wouldn't stop questioning me, Michel kept complaining, Emily called to complain about my behavior at dinner. I left to go home, but I didn't want anymore mocking so I left and came here. Luke was working so I fell asleep upstairs."

"Well I'm sorry...on behalf of all of us. So...how was your date. Minus the sexual details."

"Well..." and with that, Lorelai went on and told Rory the children's version of her night.


End file.
